White Love
by OnyxLevender
Summary: White Love ini bercerita tentang cinta kasih seorang ibu kepada kedua anaknya dan cinta kasih dua anak kepada ibu mereka. Tapi White Love ini juga bercerita tentang cinta dua orang gadis cantik kepada kekasih mereka masing-masing yang kakak beradik itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Dan Itachi.../gak pandai buat summary,,,,/SasuHina & ItaKona /Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**White love**

 **Story by, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **(U Sasuke & H Hinata) dan (U Itachi & Konan)  
**

 **Genre: Drama** **and Romance  
**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!** _Segala macan kekurangan pada subuah fict kemungkinan ada di fict ini, Typo-nya pasti ada! Occ jelas ada. Au dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi, Harap diMaklum lah aku masih newbie di sini dan masih dalam proses belajar membuat fict jdi mohon bantuannya ya Senpai dan reader  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang cerah mengawali hari sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang mengadakan picnic di halaman masion Uchiha. Terlihat sepasang suami-istri yang sedang duduk di kursi taman Mansion Uchiha, dengan sesekali tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah laku 2 putra mereka yang berumur 7 tahun dan 10 tahun sedang bermain. Ya merekalah keluarga kecil dari Fugaku Uchiha.

Namun di selah-selah kegiatan mereka sang kepala keluarga Fugaku mendapatkan telepon dari ayahnya yang berada di perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

"Telpon dari siapa itu Anata.?" Tanya Mokoto halus pada suaminya.

"Dari Otou-san," jawab Fugaku.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Siapa tau ada yang penting yang ingin tou-san sampaikan padamu.!" Ucap Mikoto lagi ketika melihat suaminya tidak menjawab panggilan ditelponnya.

"Aku tidak mau acara kita digangu dengan urusan-urusan kantor. Lagian aku sudah janji kepada anak-anak untuk menghabiskan waktu satu harian ini untuk bermain bersama mereka" ucap Fugaku.

"Sudah angkat saja dulu telponnya siapa tau ada masalah di perusahaan yang penting." Ucap Mikoto agak sedikit memaksa suaminya untuk mengankat telponnya.

Setelah mandapatkan paksaan istrinya Fugaku akhirnya mengangkat telponnya dan berbicara dengan ayahnya dengan agak sedikit menjauh dari istrinya.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit Fugaku menelepon, akhirnya dia kembali ketempat istrinya dengan wajah masam

"Ada apa Otou-san menelpon mu Anata?" tanya Mitoko ketika suaminya sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Masyarakat mendemo masalah limbah pembuangan perusahaan kita yang sampai ke ladang-ladang mereka dan itu mengakibatkan ladang-ladang mereka gagal panen" jawab Fugaku.

"Kok itu bisa terjadi bukankah perusahaan kita selalu membayar setiap bulannya kepada pabrik pembuangan sampah untuk selalu mengangkut bekas-bekas libah produksi perusahaan kita.?" Tanya Mikoto heran, pasalnya setaunya perusahaan mereka selalu membayar pabrik pembuangan sampah untuk selalu mengangkut bekas-bekas libah produksi perusahaan mereka, dan kini bagaimana bisa limbah-limbah itu bisa sampai keladang-ladang masyarakat.

"Itulah masalahnya pabrik pembuangan sampah mengaku bahwa bulan ini mereka tidak mendapatkan bayaran. Makanya mereka tidak mengangkut bekas-bekas libah produksi perusahaan kita. Aku curiga ada pihak dalam yang menyelewang dana untuk pembayaran pabrik sampah dan dia membuang limbah-limbah perusahaan ke ladang-ladang masyarakat, dan sekarang aku dipanggil tou-san ke kantor untuk menyelidiki apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dan tou-san meyuruhku supaya perusahaan mengganti rugi kepada masyarakat-masyarakat yang ladangnya terkena dampak limbah perusahaan" Ucap Fugaku penjang lebar.

"Terus nunggu apa lagi.! Kenapa kamu tidak langsung keperusahaan Anata?" Tanya Mitoko yang melihat suaminya bukan pergi kekantor secepatnya malah memilih masih berada di sini.

"Kok aku keperusahaan bagaimana dengan anak-anak aku sudah janji dengan mereka hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan mereka."

"Sudah pergilah, anak-anak biar aku yang urus mereka pasti mengerti."

"Tapi~~.." Belum selesai Fugaku bicara Mikoto sudah memotongnya.

"Sudah kau pergi saja kasihan para masyarakat yang ladangnya gagal panen,! Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada anak-anak mereka pasti mengerti." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn,, baiklah aku pergi dulu kau jaga anak-anak ya, Didik mereka supaya menjadi anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab" Ucap Fugaku.

Fugaku mencium kening istrinya yang sudah 11 tahun hidup dengannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Kau ini apa-apan itu amanah mu,, kau seperti tidak akan kembali lagi saja. Sudah jelaslah aku akan merawat mereka tapi bersama dengan mu" Ucap Mikoto sebal kerena perkataan Fugaku yang menurutnya lebih seperti ucapan perpisahan selamanya dari pada pamitan.

"Tou-san ayo bermain bola bersama!" Ucap Sasuke kecil yang masih berumur 7 tahun, menghampirin ayahnya dengan membawa bola dalam pelukannya dan tak lupa sang kakak Itachi yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya yang berada dibelakang dia.

"Sasu-chan,,, tou-san harus ke kantor dulu ada urusan penting, Sasu-chan main sama Kaa-san dan Nii-san mu saja ya." Ucap Mikoto menghampirin putra bungsunya.

"Tidak mau pokoknya aku mau main-nya sama tou-san. Lagian tou-san kan sudah janji hari ini akan menemani aku bermain sampai puas" Ucap Sasuke dengan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan anaknya kemudian mulai berujar "Sasu-chan main sama kaa-san dan Nii-san mu dulu ya hari ini.! Tou-san ada urusan penting hari ini.! Tapi tou-san janji besok tou-san akan bermain sama sasu-chan sampai sasu-chan puas" Ucap Fugaku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala anaknya.

Tapi sasuke yang di perlakukan seperti itu segera menepis tangan ayahnya "Tou-san selalu saja begitu, Selalu mengingkar janji. Tou-san lebih mementingkan urusan kantor dari pada anak sendiri. Terus apa gunanya aku punya tou-san jika tou-san ku gak pernah ada buat aku, lebih baik aku gak usah punya tou-san lagi." Ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

PLAK.

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan anaknya langsung menampar pipi anak bungsunya dengan cukup kesar "Apa yang kamu bilang Sasuke, cepat minta maaf pada tou-san mu tidak baik bicara begitu." Ucap Mikoto membentak anak bungsunya

"Kaa-san sama saja seperti tou-san selalu saja membela tou-san, Aku benci kalian, AKU BENCI lebih baik aku gak punya orang tua dari pada punya tapi kalian gak pernah ada buat aku, Pokoknya aku _**benc**_ ** _i_** sama kalian." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan penekanan di kata **Benci** sasuke pun pergi berlari meninggalkan Taman tempat ayah,ibu dan kakaknya berada, Dia masuk ke dalam Masion Uchiha. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan ucapan kaa-san nya yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya mengunci kamar dan mulai menangis di kamarnya "Aku benci kalian, Aku benci kaa-san. Aku benci Tou-san. Tidak ada yang sayang sama ku." Teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya sambil menangis.

.

.

"Sudahlah Anata kau pergi saja ke kantor biar Sasuke nanti aku yang mengurusnya. Dia masik anak-anak jadi wajar kalau dia bersikap seperti itu kau tidak usah memikirkannya lebih baik kau memikirkan perusahaan dulu dan para masyarakat yang ladang-ladangnya terkena ibas limbah perusahaan." Ucap Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu aku titipkan anak-anak sama mu." Ucap Fugaku "Itachi kau jaga ibu dan adik mu ya kalau tou-san tidak ada lagi, Tou-san berangkat dulu." Ucap Fugaku pada anak sulungnya Itachi yang masih ada di antara mereka.

"Hn.. Hati-hati di jalan tou-san" ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa sih kau hari ini Anata kau selalu berucap seperti kau akan meninggalkan kami." Ucap Mikoto sebal saat mendengar perkataan suaminya pada putra sulungnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, titipkan salam ku pada Sasuke, bilang samanya kalau aku menyayanginya." Ucap Fugaku tidak mempedulikan ucapan istrinya.

Sebelum berangkat Fugaku memcium kening Mikoto untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini dan mengacak rambut Itachi setelah itu Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha menuju ke kantornya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Anata" ucap Mikoto.

 _'Kenapa ya perasaan ku gak enak' ucap Mikoto dalam hati ketika melihat mobil suaminya keluar dari Masion Uchiha._

.

.

"Itachi panggil Sasuke di kamarnya.! ajak dia makan malam bersama" Ucap Mikoto setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Baiklah kaa-san" Itachi langsung berjalan ke lantai dua tempat kamar sang adik berada.

Setibanya di depan kamar Sasuke, Itachi langsung mengetok pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

"Otoutou buka pintu mu,! Kau disuruh kaa-san untuk makan malam." Ucap Itachi agak sedikit berteriak supaya adiknya dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak lapar Aniki, kau saja sana makan duluan," jawab Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Wah,, benarkah begitu Otoutou? sayang sekali ya padahal kaa-san hari ini masak tomat yang banyak loh spesial untuk mu" ucap Itachi.

Merasa tidak ada sahut-tan dari Sasuke, Itachi kembali berkata "Kau jangan menyesal ya otoutou kalau tomat-tomat masakan kaa-san aku habiskan semua." Ucap Itachi menggoda adiknya.

Sasuke yang memang belum makan dari tadi siang dan di tambah lagi kakaknya menyebutkan bahwa ibunya banyak memasak makannan kesukaannya tomat.

Sasuke Segera keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung melangkah melewati Itachi menuju ruang makan.

"Woy otoutou kau mau kemana? " tanya Itachi ketika melihat adiknya melangkah menuruni tangga meninggalkan dia di depan pintu kamar sasuke.

"Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan ke ruang makan.! Mana sudi aku membiarkan kau memakan semua tomat-tomat masakan kaa-san, dan sebaiknya kau cepat keruang makan jangan berdiri di situ saja atau kau lah yang tidak akan dapat memakan tomat masakan kaa-san hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku adiknya, Kalau sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya tomat, sasuke selalu saja tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

.

.

"Kaa-san,, Tou-san sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke ketika sudah tiba diruang makan dan duduk di bangkunya dengan disusul Itachi duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Tou-san masih ada kerjaan di kantor jadi tou-san belum pulang" jawab Mitoko.

"Selalu saja Kerja,Kerja,Kerja kapan sih tou-san punya waktu untuk kita. Bahkan hanya untuk makan malam besama kita saja tou-san tidak sempat." Keluh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasu-chan. Tou-san kan kerja untuk Sasu-chan juga,! Lebih baik Sasu-chan cepat makan, Kaa-san masakin makanan kesukaan Sasu-chan. Lihat itu nii-san mu uda makan duluan kau mau makanannya di habiskan Nii-san mu" Ucap Mitoko.

Semantara Itachi yang dari tadi melihat adik dan ibunya bicara memutuskan untuk makan duluan tidak mempedulikan apa yang di bicarakan adik dan ibunya.

Sasuke melirik ke sebelah kanannya tempat kakaknya duduk dan sedang asik makan tanpa mempedulikan dia dan ibunya.

Sasuke langsung mengambil piring dan menyusul kakaknya makan sebelum semua makanan di habiskan oleh Itachi.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Itachi dan Sasuke pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur.

Selang beberapa jam Itachi tidur tiba-tiba dia terbangun karena merasakan haus, tidak mendapati air minum di dalam kamarnya. Itachi memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum yang barada di dapur. Tapi saat dia melewati ruang tamu Itachi melihat ibunya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Di liriknya jam dinding yang ada didekat ruang tamu jam sudah menunjuk'kan pukul 00:30 pm.

 _'Apa yang dilakukan kaa-san malam-malam begini duduk sendiri di sofa ruang tamu'_ batin Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat ibunya memutuskan untuk menghampirin ibunya terlebih dahulu sebelum kedapur "Sedang apa kaa-san duduk di sofa tengah malam bigini" Tanya Itachi ketika dia sudah berada di belakang tempat ibunya duduk.

Merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya Mitoko melihat Itachi yang sudah ada di belakangnya "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Itachi.? Cepat kembali kekamar mu besok kau bisa ketinggallan sekolah jika kau belum tidur sekarang" Ucap Mikoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Aku tadi mau kedapur mau mengambil air minum tapi aku melihat kaa-san duduk di sofa tengah malam begini" ujar Itachi "Sebenarnya apa yang kaa-san lakukan tengah malam begini .? Kenapa kaa-san tidak kekamar kaa-san?." Ucap Itachi lagi.

"Kaa-san sedang menunggu tou-san mu pulang. Sudah sana katanya mau mengambil air minum. Setelah itu kau langsung kekamar mu tidur" Ucap Mikoto.

"Baiklah kaa-san" Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minun setelah itu langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Itachi kembali ke kamarnya Mikoto masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu suaminya pulang. Tak terasah hari semangkin larut jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02:00 pm kantuk pun mulai menyerang Mitoko, akhirnya Mikoto tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

Hari masih terlalu pagi jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05:30 tapi Mikoto terpaksa terbangun ketika di dengarnya telpon rumah berbunyi, Mikoto menghampirin telepon rumah untuk menjawab panggilan.

"moshi-moshi, dengan siap ini?" tanya Mikoto ketika mengangkat telpon.

' _Apa benar ini kediaman bapak Fugaku Uchiha' tanya orang di sebrang telepon sana.  
_

"Ya benar, saya istrinya ada perlu apa ya dan anda ini siapa?" Tanya Mikoto pada si penelpon.

 _'Saya dari pihak kepolisian saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa mobil yang dikendarai suami anda mengalami kecelakaan jatuh kejurang dan suami anda dinyatakan meminggal dunia'_

Mikoto yang mendengar itu melepaskan gengaman telponnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai, Mikoto merasakan kaki lemas seperti tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya pandangannya buram hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Mikoto membuka matanya lantaran sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Objek yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah putra-putranya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa kaa-san ada di kamar?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Tadi kaa-san pingsan di ruang tamu jadi aku dan Aniki membawa kaa-san ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa kaa-san sampai pingsan.?" Tambah Itachi

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan anaknya teringat kejadian tadi pagi pada saat polisi mengabarkan bahwa suaminya telah meninggal , Tanpa Mikoto sadari air matanya tumpah dengar derasnya di kedua pipinya.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihat ibunya menangis panik sendiri tidak tau apa sebab ibunya menangis.

"Kenapa kaa-san menangis.?" Tanya Itachi "Siapa yang membuat kaa-san menangis biar Sasu hajar orang itu" Ucap Sasuke memenangkan ibunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks T-Tou-san k-kalian," ketika Mikoto mengatakan itu seketika itu pula Sasuke menghentikan gerakan'nya yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan langsung bungkam tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi "Hiks Hiks T-Tou-san kalian kecelakaan mobilnya jatuh kejurang dan polisi mengatakan bahwa tou-san kalian meninggal dunia" Ucap Mikoto sambil menangis.

"Kaa-san berbohong-kan? tou-san tidak meninggal kan kaa-san? tou-san masih hidup kan kaa-san?" Tanya Itachi beruntun menahan agar air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya tidak terjatuh membasahi bumi.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mulai berujar lagi "Hiks Hiks Kaa-san tidak bohong tou-san kalian sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini dia sudah meminggalkan kita Itachi" ujar Mikoto.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan ibunya tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar dari matanya dia kini menangis menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada adik dan ibunya.

"TIDAK,, Tou-san masih hidup tou-san sudah janji hari ini akan bermain dengan ku Jadi tou-san gak mungkin meninggal" Teriak Sasuke. Langsung melangkah-kan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk menumpahkan semua air matanya yang sudah dia tahan dari tadi.

.

.

Hari ini kediaman Uchiha dipenuhi dengan seluruh pegawai perusahaan Uchiha Crop yang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi mereka bukan ingin bersenang-senang. Malah sebaliknya Mereka datang hanya untuk mengenang dan berduka lantaran sang Direktur perusahaan Uchiha Crop, Fugaku Uchiha yang terkenal sangat baik kepada pegawai-pegawainya telah meninggal dunia.

Diantara kerumunan orang banyak terlihat seorang wanita dengan 2 orang laki-lakinya yang paling berduka diantara orang-orang yang berada disana, Ya dialah Mikoto Uchiha dan kedua anaknya Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah pulang dari tempat pemakaman Fukagu, Kediaman Uchiha terlihat sunyi senyap seakan tidak berpunghuni. yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dari Mikoto dan kedua anaknya. Setelah selesainya pemakaman Fugaku para pegawai memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor melanjukkan pekerjaannya, Kini hanya tinggal Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada di rumah yang sangat besar tersebut. Sampai seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur sekitaran 70-an menepuk bahu Mikoto kemudian mulai berujar.

"kau yang sabar Mitoko relakan Fugaku pergi, Aku tau kau sangat terpukul atas kematian Fugaku akupun demikian. Tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk tegar menghadapi semua ini demi anak-anak mu. Lihat anak-anak mu mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang mu. Bagaimana mereka bisa tegar atas kematian Tou-san mereka semantara kaa-san mereka saja masih menangis. Jadi cobalah untuk tegar di depan mereka" Ucap Madara Uchiha ayah dari Fugaku Uchiha. Madara sebenarnya sangat terpukul atas kepergian anak ke sayangnya dengan cara memdadak seperti ini, tapi dia berusaha bersikap tegar untuk menjadi contoh bagi menantu dan cucu-cucunya.

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya melihat kedua anaknya yang masih menangis, Mikoto segera menghapus air matanya dan langsung memeluk kedua anaknya. Benar kata mertuanya tidak ada gunanya dia terus menangis, toh jika dia menangis walau pun selama 100 tahun suaminya juga tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Jadi dia harus tegar demi anak-anak nya.

"Rawat anak-anak mu dengan kasih sayang mu supaya mereka menjadi lelaki yang dapat membanggakan seperti tou-san mereka." Ucap Madara lagi.

"Ya tentu tou-san aku akan menjaga mereka walau nyawaku taruhannya,,, Arigatou tou-san" ucap Mikoto.

"Hn,,Kalau begitu aku harus pulang dulu Mikoto masih ada urusan yang harus aku urus" Ujar Madara.

"Ha'i,,kalau begitu mari saya antar kedepan tou-san" Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak perlu,,! kau di sini saja jaga anak-anak mu aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Madara, setelah mengatakan itu Madara langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kediaman menantunya menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok seorang laki-laki yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok dengan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya dibilang menyeringai meyaksikan Mikoto dan kedua anaknya ' _Penderitaan kalian baru akan dimulai.'_ Gumam laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

TCB

.

.

 **Kritik dan Saran akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**White Love**

 **Story by, OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **(U Sasuke & H Hinata) dan (U Itachi & Konan)  
**

 **Genre: Drama** **and Romance  
**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Occ, Au,EYD dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi,** _  
_

**Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna.**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

.

.

Bab 2

.

.

Seminggu setelah meninggalnya Fugaku, perusahaan Uchiha Corp tidak lagi memiliki seorang pemimpin dan ini menyebab-kan para kolega bisnis perusahaan Uchiha Corp satu persatu mulai berpaling ke perusahaan lain.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah terlihat 2 orang laki-laki sedang duduk berhadapan yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja.

"Otou-san biarkan lah aku yang menggantikan Nii-san untuk memimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Ucap salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut pada laki-laki di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri Madara Uchiha.

"Tou-san tidak akan mengizinkan mu untuk memimpin perusahaan yang sudah di bangun oleh nii-san mu dengan susah payah Obito, lantaran sifat mu yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dan gila wanita" Ujar Madara.

"Tapi jika bukan aku terus siapa lagi yang akan memimpin perusahaan tou-san?... Tou-san lihat sendirikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu saja perusahaan tidak di pemimpim, para kolega bisnis perusahaan kita sudah mulai berpaling ke perusahaan lain. Jika terus dibiarkan maka perusahaan kita tidak akan memiliki kolega bisnis lagi tou-san." Jeda sejenak sebelum Obito melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sekarang hanya aku lah anak tou-san satu-satunya jadi biarkan aku yang memimpin perusahaan, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa memimpim perusahaan selain aku." ucap Obito lagi dengan menyombongkan diri.

"Apa kau lupa Obito masih ada Itachi dan juga Sasuke yang bisa memimpin perusahaan yang sudah ayah mereka bangun hingga sekarang menjadi perusahaan yang berpengaruh besar di Jepang" Ucap Madara menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya.

"Tapi tou-san mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memimpim perusahaan" ucap Obito tidak mau kalah dari ayahnya.

"Maka dari itulah sekarang tou-san sendiri yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha Corp hingga mereka sudah siap untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan kelak."

"Tapi tou-san~"

"Tidak ada penolakan Obito,, Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi kau bisa keluar dari ruangku Obito." Ucap Madara memotong perkataan Obito.

Obito akhirnya meminggalkan ruangan ayahnya dengan membanting pintu sangat keras.

 _'Rupanya kau tidak bisa diminta dengan cara baik-baik tou-san. Terpaksa aku akan mengunakan cara kasar untuk membuat semua hartamu jatuh ketanganku.'_ Ucap Obito dalam hati.

Obito segera mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Ditekannya nomor handphone orang kepercayaannya setelah menemukan nomor yang dia cari, Obito langsung menghubungin orang tersebut.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama orang di sebrang sana langsung mengangkat telepon dari Obito, "Temui aku di tempat biasa sekarang." ucap Obito tanpa basa-basi.

Setelah mendapatkan kesanggupan dari orang di sebrang sana Obito langsung menutup telepon dan pergi menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

.

.

"Bunuh Madara Uchiha.. Terserah mau bagaimana kalian membunuhnya tapi jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak" ucap Obito pada orang-orang kepercayaan-nya yang tak lain adalah kelompok Akatsuki kelompok pembunuh bayaran paling terkenal di antara para pembunuh bayaran lainnya.

Kelompok pembunuh bayarayan yang hanya di gunakan jasanya oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal. Tapi itu terbalas karena hasil kerja mereka yang sangat bersih tanpa meminbulkan kecurigaan pihak kepolisian, di tambah lagi mereka selalu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya seperti apa yang inginkan oleh yang memakai jasa mereka.

"Itu bukan masalah Obito-sama. Tapi~~..Kau tau sendiri kan maksud ku Obito-sama." Ucap salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki pada Obito.

"Masalah bayaran kalian jangan khawatir ini 1 juta yen sisanya kalian bisa ambil setelah pekerjaan kalian selesai." Ucap Obito.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan anda Obito-sama, Anda hanya tinggal menunggu kabar gembiranya besok pagi Obito-sama." Ucap Yahiko selaku ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki.

"Ku harap kalian tidak mengecewakan ku." Setelah mengatakan itu Obito segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu kembali terulang di hari ini di mana kediaman Uchiha kembali dipenuhi oleh Kerabat-kerabat keluarga Uchiha dan para pegawai perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang kembali berduka.

Lantaran sang pemilik dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp atau lebih tepatnya Direktur utama dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp yaitu Madara Uchiha dinyatakan meninggal dunia pada malam tadi.

Kejadiannya terjadi Saat Madara pulang dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang sekarang telah kembali diambil alih olehnya.

Meninggalnya Madara Uchiha sama seperti kejadian yang dialami oleh Fugaku yaitu kecelakaan. Yang membedakannya hanyalah jika Fugaku meninggal lantaran kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan mobilnya terjerumus ke jurang dan terbakar hangus. Sedangkan kejadian yang menimpa Madara adalah mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan yang mengakibatkan mobil yang di tumpanginnya jatuh kedalam laut.

Setelah di selidiki oleh pihak kepolisian, mereka mengatakan bahwa yang mengakibatkan Madara sampai menabrak pembatas jalan sehingga mobilnya sampai masuk ke laut itu diakibatkan karena rem dari mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Madara blong dan itu juga berlaku untuk kejadian yang meminpa Fugaku.

Pihak kepolisian tau betul bahwa Fugaku dan Madara yang terkenal karena Kedisiplinannya dalam bekerja bukanlah orang yang ceroboh untuk mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan rem blong. Ketercuali ada pihak lain yang sengaja memutuskan rem mobil Fugaku dan Madara. Maka dari itu pihak kepolisian berjanji akan menyelidiki kasus ini.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kematian Madara kini semua aset yang dimiliki Madara Uchiha telah dikuasai oleh Obito. Sampai Danzo selaku pengacara kepecayaan ayahnya mendatanginnya untuk membahas tentang harta warisan yang dimiliki Madara.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari Danzo" Ucap Obito ketika melihat Danzo mendatangi kediamannya "Apakah kau ingin membicarakan tentang hak warisan yang tou-san tinggalkan" Tambah Obito lagi.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah tau maksud kedatangan ku kemari Obito" Ucap Danzo.

"Bicaralah siapa yang menjadi pewaris dari semua harta warisan yang otou-san miliki. Aku yakin pasti itu aku kan Danzo" Ucap Obito percaya diri sambil meminum kopi yang sudah disiapkan istri'nya tadi.

"Kau salah Obito,,, tou-san mu bahkan tidak mewariskan sepeserpun hartanya padamu" ucap Danzo yang sukses membuat Obito menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Apaaa~" Ucap Obito kaget "Terus siapa yang menjadi pewaris dari harta-harta yang tou-san miliki" Ucap Obito masih shock setelah dia mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tidak meninggalkan apapun untuknya.

"Dalam surat ini tertulis bahwa Madara-sama mewariskan semua hartanya kepada Anak-anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto yaitu berarti Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha" Ucap Danzo sambil menunjukan map yang didalamnya tertulis hak waris dari Marada Uchiha.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Obito lantaran ayahnya tidak mewariskan apapun padanya. Kini Obito kembali dibuat terkejut bahkan sampai membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Danzo bahwa semua hak waris ayahnya diwariskan ke anak-anak dari nii-sannya.

Danzo yang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Obito kembali berkata "Kau tenang saja Obito dalam surat ini anak mu Sai juga mendapatkan hak waris dari tou-san mu." Ucap Danzo.

Mendengar bahwa anaknya juga memdapatkan hak waris dari ayahnya membuat Obito sedikit lega,,, setidaknya dia tidak akan jatuh miskin "Apa yang diwariskan oleh tou-san kepada anak ku Danzo" Tanya Obito antusias.

"Madara-sama mewariskan hartanya sebesar 10 persen terhadap anak mu dan 90 persennya terhadap anak-anak dari Fugaku" ucap Danzo.

"Ciiihh...Anak ku hanya dapat warisan dari tou-san sebesar 10 persen itu bahkan tidak sampai seperdelapan dari harta yang tou-san miliki, sedangkan anak-anak dari nii-san mendapatkan harta warisan sebesar 90 persen ini tidak adil."

"Tapi itu lah yang tertulis di dalam surat ini Obito dan ini sudah keputusan mutlak dari Madara-sama"

"Dalam 10 persen tersebut apa saja yang tou-san wariskan untuk anakku Sai"

"10 persen jika kita simpulkan dalam bentuk barang Madara-sama mewariskan 100 hectare perkebunan teh, 1 buah rumah yang sangat mewah yaitu rumah yang sekarang kalian tempati dan uang sebesar 10 juta yen kepada anak mu Sai Uchiha" jelas Danzo sambil membacakan surat hak waris yang ada di tangannya.

Obito berfikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat menguasai seluruh harta yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Bayangkan saja jika 10 persen harta ayahnya sudah sebesar itu terus bagaimana dengan 90 persennya. "Bagaimana cara-nya agar aku dapat menguasai seluruh harta yang tou-san miliki Danzo.? Aku berjanji jika aku berhasil menguasai seluruh harta yang di miliki tou-san kau akan mendapatkan uang yang sangat besar dan aku akan membantu perusahaanmu yang sekarang sedang diambang kebangkrutan" Ucap Obito mengajukan penawaran pada Danzo.

Danzo memikirkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Obito barusan. Sebenarya dia bisa saja langsung menolak apa yang ditawarkan oleh Obito padanya,, jika saja sekarang perusahaannya tidak mendapatkan musibah yang sangat besar dan dia sangat membutuhkan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar dalam waktu dekat ini dan kini Obito menawarkan akan memberikannya uang dengan jumlah yang besar dan akan membantu perusahaan-nya dengan syarat dia harus membantu Obito untuk menguasai seluruh aset yang di tinggalkan oleh Madara.

Setelah memikirkannya dengan cukup matang akhirnya Danzo berkata "Baik aku akan memberitahu mu bagaimana cara untuk menguasai semua aset yang ditinggalkan oleh Madara-sama."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya Danzo?" Tanya Obito.

"Semua harta peninggalan Madara-sama akan jatuh ke tanganmu jika pewarisnya meninggal dunia. Itu berarti kau harus membunuh Itachi dan Sasuke supaya hak waris jatuh ketangan mu" ucap Danzo.

"Itu bukan hal yang sulit aku akan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaan ku untuk membunuh mereka sekarang juga."

"Tidak semudah itu Obito, jika kau membunuh mereka sekarang itu akan memimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak kepolisian,,, lantara pihak kepolosian yang sekarang sedang menyelidiki pasal kematian Madara dan Fugaku,, Jadi jika kau salah mengambil tindakan maka kau sendirilah yang akan celaka Obito"

"Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, apa aku harus membiarkan semua harta warisan tou-san jatuh ketangan anak-anak dari Fugaku Nii-san."

"Tenanglah Obito aku punya ide yang bagus untuk dapat membunuh mereka tanpa harus menumbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak kepolisian."

"Apa ide mu cepat katakan?" ucap Obito gak sabaran ingin membunuh putra-putra dari kakaknya.

"Beruntunglah kau Obito karena mereka tidak mengetahui tentang surat warisan ini. Jadi aku bisa membuat surat warisan palsu yang bertujuan untuk mengelabui mereka " Ucap Danzo.

"Dalam surat itu aku akan membuat seluruh hak waris jatuh ketangan mu, Setelah itu kau usir lah mereka dari kediaman mereka, dengan perginya mereka dari kediamannya, mungkin keberadaan mereka akan mulai dilupakan oleh banyak orang dan di situlah kau bisa membunuh mereka." Ucap Danzo lagi.

"Baiklah aku menyetujui ide mu Danzo. Jadi kuandalkan kau untuk mengurus semuanya."

.

.

"Kaa-san aku pergi main bola sama Aniki dulu ya" Ucap Sasuke pada ibunya yang ada didapur yang sedang menyuci piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi

"Jangan main jauh-jauh" Ucap Mikoto tanpa melihat anak bungsunya karena dia sedang fokus menyuci piring-piring kotor bekas mereka sarapan tadi

"Kami hanya main di halaman rumah saja kok kaa-san"

"Yasudah,,, sana pergi main bola sama Nii-san mu"

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari ibunya untuk bermain bola dengan kakaknya Sasuke langsung pergi kehalaman untuk menyusul Itachi yang sudah berada di halaman.

Baru beberapa menit Sasuke dan Itachi bermain bola kini mereka harus menghentikan permainannya ketika melihat mobil ferrari berwarna biru berhenti dihadapan mereka. Mereka lihat seorang pria yang sangat mereka kenal baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menghampirin mereka

Sasuke yang mengenali pria tersebut langsung berlari kearah pria tersebut sambil berujar "Ojii-san" Ucap Sasuke langsung menghambur memeluk pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Obito Uchiha paman dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

Obito yang mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari sasuke langsung menggendong Sasuke "Kau sudah tambah berat ya Sasuke" Ucap Obito.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya yang sudah berada dalam gendongan pamannya segara melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat adik dan pamannya. "Tumben sekali oji-san datang kemari?" Ucap Itachi "Ada keperluan apa oji-san kemari?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Oji-san ada perlu dengan kaa-san kalian, Kaa-san kalian ada kan di rumah?" Tanya Obito.

"Kaa-san sedang menyuci piring di dapur" Jawab Sasuke yang masih berada dalam gendongan Obito.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Obito langsung menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya "Kalau begitu oji-san akan menemuhi kaa-san kalian sebentar. Ada urusan penting yang harus oji-san sampaikan pada kaa-san kalian, Kalian lanjutkanlah mainnya lagi.!" Ucap Obito.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke dan Itachi, Obito langsung berjalan masuk kerumah peninggalan kakaknya untuk menemuhi Mikoto.

"Aniki ayo kita lanjutkan main bolanya" Ucap Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Sasu-chan main sendiri dulu ya Aniki haus.! Aniki mau ambil minum dulu di rumah!. Sasu-chan mau aniki bawain minuman apa?" Ucap Itachi.

"Jus tomat" Jawab Sasuke semangat.

"Kalau begitu Aniki masuk kerumah dulu ya. Nanti Aniki bawak'in jus tomat spesial untuk Sasu-chan."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

.

.

Sesampainya didapur Itachi mendengar ibu dan pamannya yang sedang berbicara, Itachi yang penasaran apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibu dan pamannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan ibu dan pamannya dari balik lemari.

Posisinya kini cukup bagus untuk bersembunyi dan dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dibicaraan ibu dan pamannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Obito-kun.?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran setelah melihat Obito yang datang kerumahnya. pasalnya adik dari suaminya itu sangat jarang datang kerumahnya kalau tidak ada urusan penting.

"Aku ingin kau dan anak-anak mu meninggalkan rumah ini" Ucap Obito To The Point.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu Obito?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ku rasa kau tidak tuli kakak ipar,! Aku ingin kau dan anak-anak mu meninggalkan rumah ini" Ucap Obito dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa hak mu mengusir kami dari rumah kami ini obito?, Ini rumah suami ku jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk mengusir kami dari sini." Ucap mikoto emosi.

"Apa hak ku kau bilang,,,, Ini kau baca sendiri" Obito menyerahkan surat yang dari tadi dibawanya pada Mikoto

Mikoto sangat kaget membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Obito padanya, dalam surat tersebut tertulis bahwa seluruh harta warisan dari ayah mertuanya jatuh ketangan Obito dan yang lebih membuat Mikoto kerkejut adalah suaminya tidak memdapatkan sepeserpun dari harta warisan ayah mertuanya.

"Sekarang kau tau kan apa hak ku mengusir kalian dari rumah ini.!" Ucap Obito ketika melihat kakak iparnya yang terkejut setelah membaca surat warisan yang dibawaknya. Ya tentu saja dia membawa surat warisan yang palsu yang sudah dibuat oleh Danzo pengacara kepercayaan ayahnya yang mana dalam surat warisan itu seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya jatuh ketangan dia.

Obito sendiri mengakui kehebatan Danzo dalam membuat surat warisan palsu tersebut, pasalnya surat warisan palsu tersebut sangat mirip dengan yang aslinya.

"Tapi ini rumah suami ku Obito, dia yang membelinya jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini" Ucap Mikoto setelah selesai membaca surat warisan palsu yang diberikan Obito.

"Kau bodoh atau apanya kakak ipar? Emang benar rumah ini suami mu yang membelinya tapi apa kau tau bahwa uang yang dipakai suami mu untuk membeli rumah ini adalah uang dari perusahaan Tou-san dan itu berarti rumah ini pun termaksud dari harta tou-san yang diwariskannya pada ku" Ucap Obito "Jadi aku ingin kalian meninggalkan rumah ini secepatnya" Tambah Obito.

"Apa tidak cukup harta yang sudah tou-san berikan pada mu Obito? sampai kau ingin menguris kami dari sini"

"Tentu saja cukup kakak ipar bahkan lebih dari cukup harta yang tou-san berikan untuk ku"

"Terus mengapa kau ingin mengusir kami dari sini Obito, setidaknya biarkan lah kami tinggal di sini Obito, Aku yakin kau tidak akan jatuh miskin dengan harta yang sudah tou-san berikan padamu hanya karena memberikan kami tinggal dirumah ini"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena rumah ini kuberi kan pada mu"

"Lantas mengapa kau ingin menguris kami?"

"Karena rumah ini akan aku tempati bersama keluargaku"

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah tinggal dirumah peninggalan otou-san yang bahkan dua kali lipat besarnya dari rumah ini. Terus mengapa kau harus tinggal di sini jika kau sudah tinggal dirumah yang sangat besar Obito?"

"Emang benar sekarang aku tinggal dirumah peninggallan otou-san yang sangat besar tapi istri dan anak ku menginginkan rumah ini untuk kami tempatin jadi ku harap kau dan anak-anak mu segera meninggalkan rumah ini"

"Ku mohon Obito biarkanlah kami tinggal disini, Rumah ini banyak menyimpan kenangan dari nii-san mu obito. Lagian jika kami pergi dari rumah ini kami harus tinggal dimana?" Ucap Mikoto sambil bersujud dihadapan Obito berharap belas kasihan dari sang adik ipar. Biarlah kali ini dia merendahkan harga dirinya dihadapan Obito,, toh semua yang dia lakukan ini juga untuk anak-anaknya.

Sementara dilain sisi itachi yang melihat ibunya bersujud di depan pamannya untuk mengharapkan belas kasihan dari pamannya supaya mereka diijinkan untuk tinggal di rumah ini mengepal kedua tangannya, Emosi ya mungkin itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh itachi ketika melihat ibunya merendahkan diri dihadapan pamanya sendiri.

"Terserah kau mau tinggal di mana Itu bukan urusan ku kakak ipar yang aku inginkan kau dan anak-anak mu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah ini" Ucap Obito "Ku kasih kau jangka waktu hingga besok jika kau belum juga meninggalkan rumah ini jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengusir mu dan anak-anak mu dari sini" Tambah Obito.

Itachi yang semangkin emosi setelah mendengar kata-kata dari pamannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian-nya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ibunya berada.

"Tapi obito~~"

"Tidak ada gunanya kaa-san memohon pada dia" Ucap Itachi memotong perkataan ibunya sambil menunjuk kearah Obito, bahkan Itachi tidak memanggil Obito dengan sebutan paman.

Itachi berjalan menghampirin ibunya untuk membantu ibunya kembali berdiri "Dan kau, kau tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengusir kami dari sini dan satu lagi kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai besok supaya kami meninggalkan rumah ini karena kami akan pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga" Ucap Itachi sambil menatap pamannya dengan tajam.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan seringainya pada Itachi "Bagus kalau begitu kalian bisa meninggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga dan ingat kalian jangan ada membawa satupun barang yang berada dirumah ini ketercuali pakaian kalian" Ucap Obito sambil menyeringai pada Itachi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut harta-harta mu ini kamu ambil" Ujar Itachi.

"Baguslah jika begitu... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dari sini dan kuharap ketika aku kembali ke sini kalian sudah meninggalkan rumah ini"

Setelah mengatakan itu Obito pergi keluar dari rumah peninggalan kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Obito meninggalkan rumah mereka Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya, Berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemuhi ibu dan kakaknya yang berada didapur tapi setibanya didapur Sasuke dibuat terkejut ketika melihat ibunya menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya "Kanapa kaa-san menangis?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dia sudah berada didekat ibunya.

"Cepat kemasi semua barang-barang mu Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan putra bingsunya.

"Emang kita mau kemana kaa-san" Tanya Sasuke dengan lugunya.

"Jangan banyak tanya Sasuke cepat kemasi barang-barang mu. Kita akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, Kau juga Itachi sana kemasi barang-barang kalian" Ucap Mikoto

"Baiklah kaa-san" Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/N: Hancur banget ya fict ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi beginilah isi yang ada di otak saya, Saya mempublich fict ini pun hanya bermodal nekat entah ada apa tidak yang mau membaca fict hancur ini . Untuk masalah tulisan entah itu EYD, TYPO Atau kesalah lainnya saya mohon maaf karna memang cuma segini lah kemampuan saya dalam menulis fict. Jadi saya mohon** **Kritik dan Sarannya ya supaya di kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi.  
**

 **Kritik Saran bahkan Flame akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_


End file.
